


Kveto gets his ass kicked

by PapaEngie



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Derogatory Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OC/OC - Freeform, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, public sex is a bit of a stretch but whatever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: Kveto didn't run quick enough this time, I guessGet fukt





	Kveto gets his ass kicked

Kveto had never really pictured himself in a situation quite like this.

The damned guard at the checkpoint today had recognized him and chased him down, cornering him in an alleyway and wasting no time tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back with a painfully tight grip.

"Thought you could get away from me so easy, bastard? You were wrong. I never let an enemy escape." The guard spat, forcing Kveto's face down against the concrete.   
The Kolechain let out a pained grunt, attempting to shake the guard off and free himself from the taller male's vice-like grip.  
The guard barked out a cruel laugh, tightening his grip until Kveto swore he could hear his bones creak. 

"Just give up an quit struggling, EZIC dog. You're not escaping me. I'll have you on death row by sundown."

Despite the very real danger of his current predicament, Kveto couldn't help but notice what a... compromising position the two of them were in; The border guard's hips were flush to his own, and he was pressed against Kveto's back in an effort to keep him on the ground.   
The guard's grip on his arms was no doubt going to bruise, and the way that his face was pressed into the hard ground was making his cheek sore.

Despite the sensible part of Kveto's mind screaming for him to stay silent and hold still, his hips shifted slightly against the other man's, and he let out a soft groan. He was definitely turned on, against his better judgment.  
The guard paused, frozen against Kveto's back. He was close enough to feel the other's heartbeat quicken.

"H-ha! Another trick to get me to drop my guard, yes? I'm not falling for something as low down as that, scum!" He was surprised, and a bit flustered. Considering how strange it was for a captive to grind against you and groan as if he was enjoying himself, was it really an out of place reaction? Nevertheless, his hold did not falter.  
Kveto could feel his cheeks heating up. All the dirty fantasies he'd ever cooked up in his fucked up little brain were surfacing now, things ranging from letting the guard beat him into submission to begging this stranger - who most certainly wanted him dead - to fuck him here and now. 

"Hff,, You really think I would want someone like you?" Kveto wheezed pitifully. He was trying to rile the other up, to get a reaction from him.  
"You're just a lapdog for the government. A faceless soldier."  
The guard gripped Kveto by the hair and sat up, yanking the other up with him.

"Listen to me now, you filthy Kolechian. You are nothing. No one. Simply a pawn in the schemes of the order. You should be honored to have a man of pure Arstotzkan blood so close to you like this."  
He roughly slammed Kveto's head against the pavement, forcing a sharp gasp from the smaller man. He drove his fist into Kveto's side, driving his breath out of his body.

"F-fuck you, bastard" Kveto moaned breathlessly.   
The guard bared his teeth in a menacing grin, grinding his hips against Kveto's.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you, you whore?"  
"Not o-on your life!"

A sharp thrust from the guard elicited a strangled moan from Kveto, who bit his lip and screwed his eye shut.  
"You're a disgusting pig of a man. Getting sexually excited when a complete stranger hits you."   
The guard punctuated his sentence with a hard blow to Kveto's stomach.  
A loud moan escaped Kveto's lips as he arched his back, grinding back against the guard's growing erection.  
"Mmh.. It's been a while since I've gotten any action. I suppose a filthy Kolechian like you will have to do."  
The guard reached around with one hand to palm Kveto's erection through his pants, causing Kveto to lurch forward in surprise before rutting into the taller man's palm.

"Fuck..."  
"I knew you were enjoying this. Just look at how hard you are, whore." The guard growled into Kveto's ear.  
"God, yes..."

The guard deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Kveto's jeans, pushing them and his underwear down just low enough that he could grasp the Kolechian's cock.   
Kveto moaned as the guard stroked him, the unpleasant friction from lack of lubrication only turning him on more. The taller man was panting heavily now, rutting against Kveto from behind and gritting his teeth to hold in his moans. 

The guard, who had been hunched over Kveto until now, sat up and unbuttoned his own pants. His cock was fully at attention now, twitching with anticipation as he shoved Kveto's pants down to his knees. 

"Get ready for me, pig. I'm not going easy on you."   
With that, he spat into the palm of his hand and began stroking his own cock, using his saliva as a crude substitute for lube.  
Kveto was ready for this, ready for the pain, for the rush of adrenaline that the first stinging thrust brought him. A pained cry erupted from him as the guard forced his way inside, the strain on his insides excruciating. The guard brought a heavy hand down onto Kveto's throat, silencing his cries as he shallowly thrust into his captive.

"Relax, won't you? Damn dirty whore, the least you could do is open up for me." The guard grunted, increasing the pressure he was applying to Kveto's throat.  
Kveto choked out a pleasured whine, spreading his legs and rocking back against the guard.

"Fuck.... L-listen. My name is Konstantin." He paused to suck in a shaky breath.  
"Say my name, whore." The taller male demanded, ending his request with a hard thrust.  
Kveto was panting heavily, barely on the edge of consciousness.

"Konstantin-" He whined breathily, arching his back as the other dug his blunt nails into Kveto's tanned hip.  
Konstantin's grip on Kveto's neck relaxed slightly, just enough for the shorter man to gasp in a gulp of air before being cut off once more.  
He was so close now it was unbearable. Just a bit more of this and he would be gone, likely passed out beneath the border guard that was using him.   
Not that he minded.

"God, you feel so good... 'M gonna cum soon, whore. Gonna f-fill you up." Konstantin panted, grabbing a fistful of Kveto's hair and yanking it roughly.  
That was all it took. With a strangled cry, Kveto came, shuddering as his mind went blank from overwhelming pleasure. He collapsed onto the ground, broken moans spilling from his lips as Konstantin fucked him to completion.

"Shit-- ah!"  
The blonde pulled out of Kveto at the last moment, painting his captive's backside with his seed.  
"Fuck..."

After a few moments of pause to focus regaining his breath, Konstantin pushed his hair out of his face and sighed.

"Kveto? You alright?"  
The shorter man gave a weak nod, rolling onto his back as the scene created in his head faded back to Konstantin's apartment.  
"That was something." He breathed.

Konstantin laughed softly.   
"Yeah. I just hope I didn't hurt you too bad. Let me clean you up and carry you over to the bed. I'll get you some water, alright?"   
Kveto nodded, allowing his lover to scoop him up and carry him to the bed so he could rest. That hard wood flooring really did a number on his knees, but he wasn't complaining.  
After gently removing his clothing and cleaning him up with a warm cloth, Konstantin kissed his forehead before leaving the room for a moment to retrieve a glass of water.

Kveto was dozing off by the time Konstantin returned, utterly exhausted.  
"Here you go, love. Feeling okay?" The blonde said softly, stroking Kveto's bruised cheek with a gentle hand. Kveto nodded, pushing himself up into a seated position and taking the glass of water from his lover. It was quite refreshing for his throat, which was raw from all the noise he'd been making.   
The neighbors probably hated them now. Not that he cared.

He leaned against Konstantin and sighed.   
"Thank you for playing along."   
"Hm? It's no trouble. I like making you happy, my dear."   
Konstantin looped his arm around Kveto's waist, absently stroking the other's hip with his thumb. 

"You know I love you, yes? You make me so very happy."  
Kveto smiled, planting a kiss on Konstantin's shoulder.   
"Yes. And I love you, my darling. You always make me feel so important."

Eventually the two settled down, Konstantin taking his usual role as the big spoon and Kveto as the little. They were a comfortable tangle beneath the sheets, their breaths syncing to a slow and peaceful rhythm as they drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time and effort on the porn than the aftercare.....
> 
> That and there's probably a ton of misspellings and grammatical errors  
> oh well


End file.
